


Altair ibn la’Ahad x reader - “Dooset daram” / “I love you”

by TheBGassassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin
Summary: You and Altair have broken up but none of you have forgotten what you mean to each other.





	Altair ibn la’Ahad x reader - “Dooset daram” / “I love you”

**I remember when I met you...**

Y/N was always like the golden child. She always got praised by mentor Al Mualim, no matter if she did something wrong or right. She always got the best swords when they were training, the best horses when they were riding... And she was always so proud of that. Proud of the fact that everyone praised and worshiped her as if she were a goddess. And that caused her to become one of the best fighters in Masyaf because she never has shown any weakness and always shows the best of herself. No, she was just an assassin girl. Yes, the first assassin girl, but still she was only human. Altair was the only one who saw past that and became ambitious to become better than her. Whenever they were in the training ring together, the novices around them watched, breathless, waiting to see who the victor will be. But there was never a victor. They fought and were even until the both of them collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily and laughing at each other cheerfully.

**_You were walking in the rain..._ **

Altair soon found himself in love with the fiery assassin and desperately tried to get her attention on himself. He missed her dearly when Al Mualim sends her on missions and counted every day until her return. One rainy night, he waited in the stables after carefully calculating the amount of days it would take Y/N to come back from Damascus until he heard horse hoofs clatter against the rubble. She rode through the doors and just as she was dismounting her horse, she noticed Altair’s white robes standing near the door. “Altair!” she sighed out in relief “I did not see you. You scared me.” Altair scoffed “I would not be a good assassin if you saw me now, would I?” He couldn’t resist anymore. He pulled her into an embrace, which she returned. He gently placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it softly and looked into her eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. She probably wouldn’t have wanted to go further, because the times were different and such behavior would have been thought to be inappropriate. “I missed you.” he whispered. “I missed you, too.”

**_And the autumn leaves were falling..._ **

**_Only you can kiss the pain..._ **

Although they didn’t do anything together in public, except training and fighting, in time their relationship grew into a more passionate one and soon the two could hardly wait until they are alone. Of course, a lot of sneaking was involved, because as much as Al Mualim liked and supported them, he was still a traditionalist and would have scolded them if he ever saw them doing the things they loved doing together. Not to mention that he would have also lectured them about the brotherhood and how it should be above all else and other boring things Altair and Y/N usually skipped listening to. 

**_Every night in my memories_ **

**_I'm looking for anything that leads to you_ **

When the catastrophe in Solomon’s temple occurred, even if she didn’t want, Y/N couldn’t have felt anything other than anger towards him. That hurt him deeply and especially the fact that she took Malik’s side and blamed everything on Altair. Their relations towards each other became colder. Eventually each took off in their own way. And both of them believed that they had forgotten about each other. But deep down in their hearts, they knew that would never happen. He became obsessed with gaining redemption, anything that would get his mind off her, but every time they met back in Masyaf, all he wanted to do was leave everything behind and take her away to somewhere...anywhere but not here. What angered him the most was that she ignored him. Weeks, maybe years later, she ignored him. Always looking away from him and making up excuses to leave whenever he talked to her, she buried herself in missions and work just so she doesn’t have to go back to Masyaf and get caught up with him. That infuriated Altair because he knew it, he saw it in her eyes, that this was all an act. Being his impulsive self, he wanted to get her jealous in any way. And that impulse made him involve himself with some English wench awhile after, hoping that _his_ Y/N would acknowledge him...scream at him, beat him, anything but the silence she was giving him.

**_No matter where in the world you wanna go_ **

**_I'll accompany you_ **

Some time later, she took over the bureau in Jerusalem in Malik’s place. It was inevitable for her and Altair to eventually meet and when they did, they would have no other choice but to talk things over. “Such a waste to have a fighter like you doing paperwork and sitting on a chair all day.” Altair one day walked in the bureau, taking slow, silent steps. He smiled slightly in her direction. To his surprise, she smiled back. “I do not have a choice, you know.” she answered softly. A heavy silence forced its way between them. Altair really had no other business here. He came to talk to her. He _had_ to talk to her. “It’s like we are starting all over again.” he commented with a scoff. Y/N looked at him, a bit confused, but quickly caught on where he was going at. “...I suppose so.” she answered simply. “What happened, Y/N? Why did you leave?” he straight out asked, not stalling any longer. She locked eyes with him “It was you who left. Always so obsessed with your redemption.” she answered a bit harsher than she intended. “I was obsessed with my redemption because I didn’t want to remember how you left me!” he snapped back at her. “It was you who left, I told you! You suddenly became colder towards me and you almost never spoke with me ever since your _almost_ failed mission in Solomon’s temple!” she yelled. ”Well, I was furious because you took Malik’s side!” Altair stepped closer to her. There was only the desk keeping them away from each other. “How could I not?! You were the one who had almost everyone killed! And how was I supposed to stay when you have an infidel mistress waiting for you?!” That was a harsher reply than Y/N wanted to say. She saw his eye twitch and his rage slowly disappearing from his eyes. “I...I was mad. I was furious actually. I didn’t know what I was doing...If we only talked this through sooner there wouldn’t have been an infidel mistress in the first place!” he answered, raising his voice with every word. “Well I was mad that you didn’t talk to me either!” she answered. Oh, their stubbornness played them in such a cruel way. “You never should have left.” he finally murmured, looking away from her. “Altair...let’s face it. Neither of us left the other.” she sighed, annoyed. They weren’t going to get anywhere like this. “You may be right.” a small smile tugged at his lips “We are no better than the small children fighting over a broken toy.” The two laughed. Y/N walked around the desk, so she can now stand right in front of him. “I’m sorry...” she spoke “I suppose we are both to blame for our foolishness. Would you... would you want to start over with me?” Altair pressed his hand to her cheek and caressed it, just like he did all those years ago in the stables. “We have not ended anything to start over, Y/N.” he smiled down at her, before pressing their lips together in a passionate, hungry kiss and pulling her closer to himself.

**_I love you, I love you, I love you_ **

**_Stay with me_ **

“Altair...“ she tugged at his sleeve, as she laid back on the cushions, while he was getting dressed. Altair looked at her lovingly. “I have to go...“ he murmured sadly. “Where?“ Y/N simply asked. Neither of them wanted to leave the other. But Y/N had duties of her own to attend to, which she couldn’t keep waiting. “There is a Templar in Acre I have to kill before going back to Masyaf.“ he answered in a low voice. Altair laid back down next to her and scoffed at her pouting face. “Listen. I have an offer for you. I want you to come back to Masyaf with me. All I have to do is finish a few more assassination contracts and several other things around the castle and I will come back for you.“ Y/N’s heart skipped a beat. Was he serious? She stared at him with disbelief “But...who will look after the bureau?“ she murmured. “I can always find someone to take your place. I am Mentor, remember?“ Altair smirked, a bit cockily. Y/N scoffed “Alright, _Mentor_ , I will think about it.“ she teased and pecked his lips. ”How long will you be gone?“ he thought for a moment, calculating the amount of time he will need. “About a year. You have all the time you need to think.“ he smirked again.

**_Oh, only you can kiss the pain..._ **

**_It's driving me insane..._ **

**_When the clouds turn into rain..._ **

The next time Altair saw her was exactly a year after their last meeting. He rushed down the streets of Jerusalem, eager to see her again. He missed her dearly and one day and night together was far less than enough to compensate for the time they lost. He jumped through the roof, landing softly on his feet. He saw her with her back turned to him. She was holding something to her chest and quietly singing a song. Altair narrowed his eyes, trying to make out what exactly she is doing. “Y/N...?“ he called, taking gentle steps towards her. Y/N turned around with a wide smile on her lips and eyes, shining with happiness. She turned around slowly. What she was holding made Altair’s breath hitch. She held a small bundle in her arms. Something Altair knew very well what it was. “My love.“ she spoke softly and walked over to him. “Y/N...it can’t be...“ he spoke breathlessly, almost quivering. “It’s a girl.“ Y/N held out the small baby in her arms for him to take. He took it and hugged it close, trying to be as gentle as he can. The small baby slowly opened her eyes to look at the newcomer. When Altair saw her eyes, he had no doubt. The golden eyes, just the same color as his own, his dark hair, his skin... The little girl was like a copy of him! Y/N watched him practically go limp at the sight, a goofy smile on his face. He even had pulled down his hood. “What is her name?“ Altair asked, voice at the brink of breaking and lips twitching slightly. Y/N scoffed at his attempt to hide in his tears. “Talisa.“ she answered with a smile on her own lips. Altair gently kissed the top of his daughter’s head “Talisa...“ he repeated ** _._**

**_I love you, I love you, I love you_ **

**_Stay with me_ **


End file.
